


Shoelaces.

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nightmare., Trust Issues, Tying shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Learning how to trust is like tying your shoes. Once you learn how to do it you never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoelaces.

Isaac Lahey didn't have the best life.

He lost his mother in a small age, his older brother died in the army and ever since his father was abusing him.

But now he had somewhat of a family.

He was a werewolf and he had his pack.

Derek, his Alpha was a broody bad looking guy but with an amazing soft personality.

Jackson, Scott and himself were the Betas in the pack. Lydia was a Banshee and Stiles the human of the pack.

To their surprise Stiles was also Derek's mate.

Right now Isaac was living with Scott since they were re-building the pack's house.

It was night and Isaac was having a nightmare.

His father was hitting him, telling him what a failure he was. 

Isaac knew that he couldn't let these words get to him because his father was dead now and he had a pack that made him know that he was non of those things. But he did let these words get to him.

It was the only thing he heard as he was growing up. What a failure he was.

He forgot to wash the dishes? A black eye and some broken ribs were is reward.

He woke up with a scream as he felt his father's hands closing around his throat.

He had tears running down his face and his breaths were coming out raspy.

'Isaac!' He turned to the door and saw Scott coming in with concern written on his face.'Are you alright?' Scott asked him and Isaac found himself shacking his head.

Scott sat next to him on the bed and just looked at him.

'Nightmare?' Scott asked him gently and Isaac nodded but said nothing.

'Do you want to talk about it?' He then asked him and Isaac shook his head once again. He heard Scott sighting.

'I can't help you if you don't let me in, dude.' He said.  
'What if I don't want your help?' Isaac said in a small voice.

'This tells me that you don't want my help but you need my help.' Scott told him wiping a tear as it was running down his cheek.

'I don't need your help.' Isaac said yelling to himself as he leaned to the touch.

'We are pack Isaac. You can trust me.' Scott sight getting closer till their shoulders were touching. Isaac felt warm and he wanted to go closer but he didn't let himself.

'I don't know how to trust.' Isaac whispered but since Scott was a werewolf he heard it.

'What do you mean?' Scott asked him and looked at him with those big brown eyes that had Isaac melting.

Isaac didn't know why but he started talking.

'I trusted my mum and she died. I trusted Camden and he died. I trusted my dad..-' His voice broke as he thought the things his dad did to him.

'So I have to teach you how to trust.' Scott said like it was the easier thing in the world.

'You say it like it's going to be the most easy thing in the world.' Isaac commented with a small smile.

'It is. Learning how to trust is like tying your shoelaces. Once you learn how to do it you never forget it.' Scott said.

'Then I guess you should teach me how to tie my shoes first.' Isaac muttered.

'What? You don't know how?' Scott asked him shocked.

'My mother used to do it for me and them Camden. My father wasn't the best at teaching things.' Isaac said looking down.

'Wow. Alright. First things first. I'll teach you how to tie your shoes.' Scott said with the voice that Isaac knew he wasn't getting out of it.

'What? You don't think I'm an idiot for not knowing how to tie my shoes?' Isaac asked him shocked but confused too.

'I think it's cute.' Scott said and immediately blushed.

Isaac just stared at him till Scott cleared his throat and stood up.

'Let's go to sleep. I'll teach you tomorrow after school.' Scott started to leave but Isaac caught his wrist.

'Can you-' Isaac gulped and lost his voice for a minute but took a deep breath and continued,' sleep with me today?' He asked not looking at Scott.

He finally looked up and found Scott smiling at him gently.

'Sure. Just let me get my pillow.' He said and left and after five seconds he was back holding his pillow.

Isaac lied down and made space for Scott to lie too.

After a while they were comfortable the way they were.

Scott was spooning Isaac and he didn't have any problem with that.

He found Scott's hot breath on his neck comforting and the way their legs were tangled together made him even more warm.

'We'll talk tomorrow about your nightmare.' Scott whispered at him and pulled him closer.

'Teach me how to tie my shoes first.' Isaac whispered back and with a chuckled Scott nodded against his neck and fell asleep seconds later.

TIME BREAK. TIME BREAK. TIME BREAK. TIME BREAK. TIME BREAK. 

'So you fell asleep spooning him?' Stiles asked Scott as they were going to lunch.

'Yeah. And I liked it.' Scott told him as they found a table and sat down.

'What led to that?' Stiles took a bite of his food, his eyes never leaving Scott, waiting for an answer.

'He had a nightmare. I told him that he could trust me and tell me what ti was about but he told me that he didn't know how to trust. I told him that it was like tying your shoes. Once you learn how to do that you never forget. And then he told me that he doesn't know how to tie his shoes.' Scott explained.

Stiles chocked on his bite but managed to swallow before asking.

'He doesn't know how to tie his shoes?!'  
'Keep it down! And no he doesn't. He told me that his mother used to do it for him and then his brother. His father wasn't the one to teach someone something either.' Scott said with a scowl.

'Alright. So you're going to teach him how to tie his shoes so he can learn how to trust,' Stiles said nodding.' And then?'

'What do you mean and then?' Scott asked confused.

'I mean that's it? “Here you go Isaac! You learned how to tie your shoes now you can trust people freely!” ' Stiles said.

'I don't know. I guess we'll see if he can trust me with his nightmare and then it's an easy road.' Scott said.

'How's the house going by the way?' He asked referring to the house Derek was building for the pack.

'It's doing really well. Derek believes that it will be ready for New Year. And it's only three months away.' Stiles said excited as he took another bite of his food.

'And how are you with Derek?' Scott asked with a smirk as Stiles blushed.

'We're doing good. And how about you and Isaac?' Stiles asked and it was Scott's time to blush.

'What do you mean?' Scott looked at his food which was almost finished.

'Come one Scott. All this trust thing has to mean something to you.' Stiles told him.

'I don't know. He doesn't trust me yet.' Scott said with a sight.

'And when he will what are you going to do?'

'I don't know. I like spending time with him and yesterday night it wasn't weird when we slept together.' Scott said.

'I think you know what to do.' Stiles said and finished his food just when the bell rang.

'Call me to tell me how the teaching went.' He said and went to his next class.

TIME BREAK. TIME BREAK. TIME BREAK. TIME BREAK. TIME BREAK.

'So just watch me do it and then you'll do it.' Scott told Isaac who was sitting on his bed looking at him. He nodded and focused on Scott's hands holding to laces.

Scott tied the shoes slowly showing Isaac how to do it and then Isaac tried.

'Nope. Here.' Scott said and put his hands on top of Isaac's and led them to the correct rout.

After a few tries Isaac was tying his shoes just as fast as Scott.

'Thank you.' Isaac told him sincerely.

'No big deal.' Scott smiled at him.

'Do you feel like that when you trust someone?' Isaac then asked him.

'Like what?' Scott sat next to him on the bed.

'Like you can do anything? Like you know someone has your back.' Isaac looked at him and saw Scott smiling big.

'It feels good right?' He asked him and Isaac nodded.

'You know when you trust someone you feel warm inside.' Scott added and Isaac turned to him.

'Warm like what?' He asked.

'Like this.' Scott said and closed the distance between them, kissing Isaac softly.

It wasn't a passionate kiss. It was soft and gently to make Isaac realize that he could trust Scott and he could trust him.

They broke apart and Scott stared at Isaac waiting for a reaction.

Isaac had his eyes closed still feeling Scott's soft lips on his own and slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Scott.

'I like that warm.' He said and Scott smiled back.

Isaac liked this new trust thing. But he liked Scott's lips a little better.


End file.
